Bella's Brain Freeze
by Jaspermytwin
Summary: How Edward reactioned to Bella's reactions from the first time she did something. This is my first story so plz go easy on me guys. R&R plz Check out the poll I posted!
1. Gas station

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters **

**Summertime with the Cullens**

**Edward's POV**

Okay so Bella gets to come over my house for the summer thanks to Alice my little pixie-like sister. "Are you excited" Bella looked a little nervous when we drove up to my huge mansion like house but had excitement in her eyes. "Yes, but I am little nervous about spending the whole summer with a family of vampires." She said nervously with a scary chuckle at the end when she got out of the car. I hear every body's thoughts knowing we were outside now.

"Well, love I hope your okay with a lot of happy, hyper vampires that would like to tackle you to the ground." Before she could answer my whole family came running out of the house (at human speed) at a nervous and surprised looking Bella. I grabbed her before they could get to her which made them all fall to the ground with a 'THUMP' so they all moaning and groaning. "I guess you all will think about trying the tackle my very fragile girlfriend but I won't think about if I was you." I was annoyed with my family but, Bella on the other hand was laughing and relieved that she wasn't under that pile.

"Edward we weren't going to crush her just give her... a group hug that's all." Alice said still trying to get out from between Emmett and Rose who were starting to kiss and Jasper who was trying to pull her out before she got in the middle of it. Carlisle and Esme were standing by the house looking and laughing at their children. I rolled my eyes and got Bella's bags. "Edward love, can you put me down please." I did still have Bella in my arms I didn't want to let her go but, I did as she said. "Sorry love I use to holding you." She giggled and I put her down. I got her bags and then put them in my room. When I came downstairs everybody was out hunting so Bella was left on the couch waiting for me to come down. "What do you want to do love." She looked pretty bored until I said that I was surprised at what she wanted to do. "Can you play me a song on your piano,Edward." I nodded my head and we sat down on the piano bench I played her lullaby she loves so much. At that moment she was so beautiful as she watch the sun setting into sunset and listened to me play I stared at how beautiful she was until she caught me staring.

"What?" she said with her beautiful voice as the music came to a stop.

"Nothing you just make me heart beat again that's all." She blushed that lovely pink color that I will miss.

"It's so hot, that's the only thing that I hate about summer **_the heat_**."

"I can fix that." By the time she took her next breathe we were in my room I was on top of her on my bed and held my weight so I didn't make her feel uncomfortable. "Do you still hate the summer heat."

**Bella's POV**

"Do you still hate the summer heat." He dazed me again I can't believe he did that! His is very comfortable in the heat but I still don't like the heat it's freak'n 103 degrees outside today. Plus, Edward is over here trying to daze me and doing a good job at it. "Yes I do still hate the summer heat." He press his cold hard lips to mine I felt a chill run though my body well that solved the heat problem. I put my hands though his hair and then moved them down to his shirt I got his buttons undone with no problem. Is he forgetting our compromise or is he just teasing me again. We flipped he moved his lips down to my neck then to my collarbone then back up I took this break to take a breathe and got my shirt that was over my tank top off. We flipped again and he moved his lips back to mine, he also pushed his cold body to mine. I tried to pull my other top off but he took my wrists and put them over my head. He pulled away I thought it funny how both of us were breathing uneven. I giggled and he laughed to against my shoulder he was laying his head on.

He went to my ear and whispered. "Do you still hate the summer heat love." No I didn't actually I love the summer heat knowing what would happen if I did hate it. "No, but I am thirsty can we go get an slushy." He looked at me like I invented a new word. " A what?" Wow he doesn't know what an slushy is and here I am thinking that he knows everything."It's a drink...Oh never mind you'll see when we go to the gas station plus you need to go get some gas in the Volvo anyway."

We got up and Edward went to go get his shirt on while I tried to find mine. "Edward can you find my-" Edward was standing in front of me with my shirt in his hands. "I don't think you should put this back on I like to see your skin." I blushed like always.

I looked in the mirror and I didn't look so bad without something on my arms they kind of glowed in the skin not looking so pale I tied my other shirt around my waist with Edward's help of course because I couldn't keep it tight enough. We went downstairs to find everybody sitting on the couch watching T.V. we sneaked out into the garage without Alice knowing we left her behind.(We kept changing our mind so she wouldn't it figure out). We got to the Volvo and drove to the nearest Speedway.

"Edward I'm going in so I can get an slushy." Edward gave me money for an slushy (just because I promised him I won't spend any of my money this summer). I went into Speedway and saw a lot of chooses so I stood there for a moment until I had somebody come up to me and tap me on the shoulder. And to my surprise it was Mike and Tyler both looking like they were about to faint.

"Hey Mike and Tyler what are you guys doing here." They both blinked like they in some dreamland and got back to reality."Hey Bella you look...you look... nice today." I remembered that all I had on was a tank top and some jeans with my other shirt wrapped around my waist. "Thanks it was Edward's idea." But they didn't look like they heard me I think they were back in dreamland. I turned and got my slushy and went to the cash register but the cashier was staring at me just like Mike and Tyler who followed me to the register. I waited a good five minutes before I started getting annoyed. "Excuse me can I have my change now." I'm standing here waiting for the cashier to stop staring at me and give me my change, I wished Edward would come save me. "Excuse me, hello."

"Are you going to give her the change or just sit there stupid." It was a very annoyed Edward next to me in a minute. I looked at him and he flashed me his world famous crooked smiles then looked back at the cashier who gave me my change back. I turned around and found Mike and Tyler still there Mike looked like he just drooled on himself.

"Hey Mike and Tyler you guys need to go somewhere or-" I heard a growl from inside Edward's chest as his head snapped toward Mike. Then he got tense and started to ball his hands into fists.

"Okay so I will see you at work Mike and see you again anywhere Tyler, come on Edward we need to get home." I pushed Edward out the door before he killed one of them. I looked back at them to see them still staring though the window at me as I walked my boyfriend back to the car. I wonder what pissed him I think it was something someone thought.

**Edward's POV**

I wonder what is taking Bella so long to come back maybe I should go in...no she can get something to drink by herself. Maybe I should mess with my music until Bella gets back. What's this CD hmmm... I never saw this before maybe I should listen to it. Let's just put this here and press play. Oh no it's Bella's lullaby is she trying to kill me she knows I can't be here by myself without her for long. Maybe I should just open the door to look at her though the window. No she can do stuff by herself I don't want her to think I'm over protective (even though I am). But there is nothing to do without Bella around her scent is still on the seat but, still not like the real thing. While I was smelling Bella's seat I looked up to see Mike Newton's car and figured out why Bella was taking so long.

I got out of the car and looked though the window I was right, Mike Newton but not just him staring at her Tyler and also the cashier. I walked up to the door and opened it to hear Bella's voice. "Excuse me,hello." I heard my sweet Bella's voice say it was music to my ears. She looked annoyed which made me annoyed with whoever wouldn't please her. _She is sooo HOT I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Oh maybe I should give her change to her...ha ha no I don't think so I like staring at her. I need to ask her out now before some else does...Oh wait this might be her boyfriend now! _I love it when humans get mad because I have Bella and they don't. "Are you going to give her the change or just sit there stupid." He turned to the cash register and was finding the change for her. Bella looked up at me relieved that I came for her rescue and I gave her one of those smiles she likes. _Man I wish I had asked her out the first time I had seen her in school I wonder how she kisses I bet she hates to kiss Edward. I want to kiss her right now and beat Edward's butt to where ever he came from._Okay, first Bella loves to kiss me, I think. Second you can't kick my butt 107 years back. And third I can snap the crap out of your neck with my index and thumb fingers. Just thinking about it made me chuckle to myself to quiet for anybody to hear.

We turned to see a drooling Mike and an empty minded Tyler just staring at Bella but Mike on the other hand had to think and put images into my mind which pissed me off big time. "Hey Mike and Tyler you guys need to go somewhere or-" The next thing I heard in Mike's head was not funny at all and I almost killed him. _The roamer that used to be at school says that the Cullens were vampires. Ha ha Edward probably would have sucked her blood and killed Bella. He could have killed us all. I bet he doesn't even love her this is some kind of trick so him and his family can suck her blood. I really don't know why Bella fell for this fake. I could please Bella in so many ways that Edward couldn't. Bella Oh Bella -moan- Oh Bella please say my name Bella_! That was the last straw I am going to kill Mike Newton I growled and turned my head to him. I balled my hands into fists and was ready to pounce until I felt a little hand on my back pushing me out the door. It was Bella I forgot she was here she had her slushy in the other hand. "Okay so I will see you at work Mike and you again anywhere Tyler, come on Edward we need to get home."

When we got to the car Bella put me in the driver's seat and shut the door. Yes I was so pissed off that I couldn't open her door. Then she was next to me in the passenger seat her being there calmed me down but not enough. I was pissed and she could tell, I pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand, while I had the other on the door ready to jump out and kick Mike's butt. The monster in me started to escape I bet if I looked at Bella my eyes would be black and she would think I was thirsty but no this was angry not blood lust.

The next thing I know I had one foot out of the car and ready to make the kill but heard Bella saying ouch in the car with a lot of pain.

**Okay tell me what you think I hope it's good. Plz review it's my first story hopefully it won't suck. I will even make you a compromise you review and I update and plz be patience I'm new to this:**

**-Your Truly Jaspermytwin**


	2. Fight ding ding

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters **

**Sorry for taking so long with the second chapter guys hope you like it plz forgive. And tell me if you finished Breaking Dawn after you read my story in your review. And thanks for the awesome fans that left reviews you guys are cool.**

**-Enjoy**

**Fight ding ding**

**BPOV**

"Oooowwww!" I screamed after I had drank my slushy to fast. I really hate it when I drink those things to fast, I haven't had one in a really long time so I forget about the-.

"What's wrong, love are you ok, do I need to take you to the hospital." Edward asked with worry in his eyes. I wish he would stop trying to take me to the hospital. "No, I'm all right I just got-." Why the heck is Mike Newton getting in my boyfriend's face and when to HECK did he get over here.

"Hi Mike, umm...what are you here for." I asked in a nervous tone of voice hoping Edward doesn't kill him _right now_.

"Hi Bella, I'm here for you and to face your 'boyfriend' in a duel." Why is Mike trying to get himself killed and who says **duel **anymore. "Wait, don't you go out with Jessica." Wow, he's trying to get himself killed and he forgot about his real girlfriend.

"Yeah, but I'll break up with her after I win you over and Edward meet me over by the school, right now." I wonder how he wants his funnel, wait Edward would fight him for real he's to kind for that. Apparently not, sorry my mistake because we're at the school right now.

"Edward your not really going to go fight him for me are you." Even though he already had me and doesn't need to fight anyone. I really hope he's not he could go to jail. Edward started laughing, oh thank god but Mike is still in for it.

"No, I'm just going to go scary him a little plus, I don't need to fight any one for you I already have you, even though I would like to break some bones would that make you mad, love."

_HELL NO! That would be the best thing you could do for me, matter of fact can I help._

"No, not at all go ahead I would love to see that."

"Well I'm not it would upset you later and, sometimes it's funny to see you try to get rid of Mike."

"HEY EDWARD, YOU SCARY COME OUT OF THE CAR and Bella you can come out to see the fight too if you like!" Yeah, I'm coming out I want see what he's goin' do to you. I got out with Edward and said hi to Tyler (who couldn't hear me because he was reading a magazine and listening to his ipod in the car) apparently he was a witness too. Edward lifted me up so I could sit on the hood of his car. They got in their fighting 'positions',(Edward didn't couch down) he just stood there and (Mike was the one to look stupid) Mike couched down with his fists in the air in front of his face.

"Come on Cullen give me your best shot!" Edward broke the 6 feet that were in between them and walked up at least 3.

"Mike, didn't you listen to the roams at school about me and my family." Edward said in a calm voice like a psycho person would do.

"Yeah, but I don't listen to those s...s...stupid roams."

"Well, you should because the roams are real my family and me are aliens and we clone people after we eat them, so nobody knows their gone."

"No your l...l...ling!"

"Are you sure." Then Edward walked over to a froze Mike and picked him up from the collar of his shirt and put him in his car. "Mike, it would be very nice of you if you didn't tell anybody about this, you never know what would happen if you did." He said it with a charming smile like it would work on Mike.

"Oh, the fight is over already who won. OH, hi Edward." Tyler just woke up from his nap after he finished reading and his ipod went dead. The only part of the fight he saw was their fighting 'positions'. "Hi, Tyler I won and Mike and I are cool now." He grabbed Mike's sholuder with a little bit of force and Mike was out of his trants.

"Bye Mike see you again soon but hopefully not if you know what I mean." He walked away from the car while Mike sped away.

"Did you like the fight, love." He said while he helped me down from the hood of his car and opened my door.

"Well it was ok but, I would of liked to see more violence and what is with the alien thing."

"I've been reading people's minds and they think that we're aliens that eat people."

"Not even close, just little at Emmett he's a teddy bear and you can't even put more violence into a fight...what were they thinking."

We were pulling into his garage and he turned the car off. He gave me an evil smile and got me out of the car at vampire speed.

"More violence I can show you more violence." He ran me upstairs to his room after we said 'hi' to everyone.

Edward closed the door after he through me on the bed and then he went to the other side of the room. "Last chance to change your mind now,you said it should of had more violence?" I nodded my head yes (I'm not afraid whatever he has bring it on) then, he couched and growled playfully. "Edward you are not violent so stop trying to be." He raised one of his eyebrows and pounced on me then, he started tickling me. "EDWARD!" I sceamed and laughed. "Yes, love?" The kept tickling me how does he know my tickle spots. He final stopped and kissed me on the lips.

"Was that violent enough for you?"

"Yes it was tickle monster." He gave me my favorite crooked smile and then laughed.

"Tickle monster, is that what I am now?" I nodded and he tickled me again.

"Stop ok, your not a tickle monster stop Edward, ok." I said in between laughs. We looked in to each others eyes as he got off on me and layed down next to me. His eyes were black with flames not, the topaz I like.

"Edward you need to go hunting." I hated it when he had to go hunt but, I had plans tomorrow with Angela and I didn't want him to be bored all day tomorrow.

"Your right, I have a hunting trip planed with Carlisle tomorrow but what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I have plans with Angela tomorrow so don't worry about me, go catch a mountain lion."

"Ok and would you mind telling me why you screamed in the car today, you had me worried sick."

"First, you sound like someones mother and second I had brain freeze from the slushy because I drank in to fast."

"Well first, no more slushies for you and second what is brain freeze." He copyed my voice and did a pretty good job.

"It's when you feel like your brain freezes... I don't know the technology way to say it but, it's pretty painful."

"Well, how do you stop it if you do get it."

"I don't know I forgot how to." My eye lids started to get heavy but I didn't want to go to sleep yet, I wanted to keep alking to Edward before he was gone tomorrow.

"Sleepy time for the human." Edward started to hum my lullaby and I fell right in to deep sleep.

**Okay guys how was it? Good? Bad? Give me some clues here. Or better yet let's start reviewing. Plz and remeber our compromise you review and I update.**

**-Your lovely writer JASPERMYTWIN (not yours, sorry)**


	3. Finds Out Cure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Alicia Keys' songs : I do own the story I made just using someone else's characters!**

**Finds The Cure**

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning Edward was gone hunting with the rest of the Cullens. I sat up in bed and found a note on the couch with Edward's hand writing on it. I loved it when he left me notes they're always so nice to wake up to.

_Dear Bella,_

_We went hunting and we will be back by 8 or 9. Have a good day with Angela. Don't get hurt or in other words watch your step. If you need me call on my cell phone I have Emmett's (mostly because no one calls him)._** That's not true Bella don't believe him_. _**_Emmett!? Where did you come from, get out of my room and let Bella sleep! EMMETT DON'T TOUCH HER! She's sleeping Emmett stop...ok that's it I'm going to rip your face off if you don't get out of bed with her! Face ripping time and stop messing with my Cd's. Oh... I'm still writing, Alice left you clothes to wear on the bed. You better wear them you're a fashion disaster. Alice don't talk about my girlfriend like that and where did you come from! Sorry love, but my siblings are retarded and I blame their IQ for that. **HEY**! Oh no their back, hey...ummm you guys... I'm sorry about that little joke that I made. GUYS**!**_** _Edward your going to die!_**_ But- **NO! EMMETT!** _**It's dieing time! **_Bella I always loved you call to make sure I'm still alive/dead, please I...Love...You._

**_Love the Cullen siblings (Edward can't finish the note because he's in a head lock right now)_**

The note was left with a ripped corner, a little silver cell phone, and a rose from Edward. I called the phone and but it took me to voice mail, I didn't leave a message though. I went to go take a shower and get the clothes on that Alice left for me.

She left me a blue dress/shirt thing with leggings and flats and to put the outfit all together a purse. That I'm not even going to use because I'm not a purse using girl. I left my hair down and tried to brush out the knots with success. I took the cell phone from Edward's room and put it in my pocket. I didn't wear the leggings but I did wear the shirt/dress with my pants and the flats it still looked cute.

I called Angela to pick me up because Rose took my truck apart and put the pieces some where in the forest. When I went down stairs there was a note on the kitchen counter and it was from Esme. Today is a note day for the Cullens isn't it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I left you some breakfast and dinner in the fridge. I know your going to be out today for lunch but just in case there is lunch too. Edward left you, your car in the the garage because they took apart your other one. Be careful and have fun with Angela at the mall today. Oh and Edward left you a black credit card, he said to use as much on it as you want and don't let Angela pay for her stuff either._

_Love Esme _

Surely enough there was a black credit card the said _Visa _on it on the counter with the note and car keys. I took it off the counter mostly because he took my money for this summer and because I didn't have anybody to argue with. I went to the fridge and open the door to see what Esme cook for me. For breakfast I had eggs and pancakes, for lunch egg salad sandwiches with chips and for dinner pasta with garlic bread. Esme, even though she was a vampire and couldn't taste the food, she was a great cook. I took the breakfast and heated it up in the microwave. I took the syrup from the cabinet and the got some orange juice.

By the time I head Angela honk her car hone I was done and washed my plate. I ran outside to see Angela in her mom's _Pathfinder _and I told her to get out to go see my new car from Edward. We walked (as in I) in to the house and I stopped to see Angela not coming with me.

"Come on Ang there's nothing wrong with the house and don't you want to see my new car." I said, while I was swinging my keys.

"Yeah, but are you sure the Cullens are ok with me coming into their house." She asked nervously.

"Yes and remember this is my house too for the summer, Ang don't worry." I wasn't surprised at her reaction with all the roamers at school I would of been worried to.

"Fine I'll come but I'm not touching anything." She walked into the house with a scared look. We walked into the living room but she stopped walking.

"Wow, who's piano it's so beautiful I haven't seen one in a long time." I forgot that Angela used to play piano but her parents got rid of the one they had she never told me why.

"It's Edward's he likes to play piano." She looked at me in surprise and wondered over to the piano. She looked over at me then back at the piano she hesitantly put her hand on the keys.

"You can play it if you want to Ang." She smiled and sat down on the bench I walked over to the couch and watched her place her fingers on the keys. She did warm ups for her fingers on the piano.

"What should I play?" She asked with delight in her eyes and a smile.

"I don't know, what would you like to play?" She shrugged and then closed her eyes and started playing Alicia Keys Butterflyz. She opened her eyes and concentrated very hard on what she was playing.

I love that songit reminded me of when I saw Edward the first time. I started singing and Angela looked up for a minute to see me singing. She was surprised at how good I sung the song but I don't think I can sing. We finished the song to find it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon I heard her stomach growl and we laughed.

"Come on Ang, Esme made us lunch it's in the fridge." She looked nervous again and then relaxed. I got up to walk to the kitchen as she followed me. I opened the fridge as Angela sat down at the counter and looked at their beautiful kitchen that they never use except for me. Before I wondered why Esme made extra sandwiches and now I know Alice had a vision about this.

"Do you like egg salad sandwiches?" I asked and it took Angela out of her shock. She nodded her head and I got the plate of sandwiches out of the fridge and closed the door. I gave Angela her sandwich and I got mine. It was cold like in the freeze but not like that slushy the other day. Oh, I almost forgot to ask Angela that question so Edward doesn't have to worry about that happening again.

"Hey Angela do you know how to get rid of brain freeze?" She looked at my confused face and laughed.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Oh no reason it's just that I don't want my vampire boyfriend to worry about me getting it again.

"I got it the other day and I had to suffer with it." That made us both laugh.

"Bella all you had to do is put you thumb up to the top of your mouth and wait for it to stop."

"What that's all?!"

"Yeah well at least you don't have to suffer anymore...you know Esme makes a good sandwich." I nodded my head and laughed.

We finished our lunch and Angela had a craving for music so I took her upstairs.

"This house is awesome, Bella where are we going?" She asked wondering why we kept going down the long hall.

"To Edward's room he has a awesome music colle-" She stopped in the hall with a nervous look.

"Angela we have been in the house all day it's ok and Edward doesn't mind me going into his room." Well mostly because it's mine to since we share a bed. She relaxed as I pulled her down the hall. We entered Edward's room and Angela sat on the bed as I sat on the couch next to the cds and the sound system.

"What do you want to listen to?"

"Does he have ummm... Linkin Park...I like rock music." I laughed and got Edward's Linkin Park cd.

"I love this song." It was What I've Done. We sung the song and fell asleep singing it.

When we woke up it was about 4 o'clock and Angela woke up too. She heard **my** stomach growl and giggled.

"Esme didn't make dinner too, did she?"

"Actually yes, she did." A smile spread across Angela's face and I laughed.

We went down stairs to eat the pasta and garlic bread that was in the fridge. When we finished we washed the dishes from lunch and dinner.

"Hey, we never did see your new car." I was the one to look nervous this time. Angela grabbed me and we went to the garage to see the car that Edward bought for me. We walked to the only car that was in the garage other that Jasper, Esme and Rose's cars. Edward must of drove by himself because they didn't need four cars. I looked at Angela who was shocked at the awesome cars. I saw my car it was in the corner of the garage with a sheet over it.

We walked down to the end and pulled the sheet off of the car. It was a shiny, navy blue, tinted windowed, smooth Lamborghini. Angela and me grasped at the same time. Edward has out did it this time and I'm going to kill him... it's such a beautiful car.

"I'm going to kill Edward." I mumbled. Angela looked like she was going to pass out when she saw it. When we got feeling back into our legs we went back into the house.

Angela played the piano again and I sat there trying to figure out how to kill a vampire who was your boyfriend.

"You know he must really love you if he bought you a Lamborghini." I didn't know Angela stopped playing and came to sit next to me.

"I know but he had no reason to buy me THAT!" I said completely frustrated.

"Bella it's called a Lamborghini and he did buy you it so get over it...Ben doesn't even buy me a flower or a candy bar!"

Angela tried to calm me down and helped a little after I got calm, we went upstairs and fell asleep listening to music again. After a little bit I felt something pass by me to turn off the music and lift me up. I opened my eyes to my Edward who I was mad at carrying me to the bed.

"Hi love, why don't you sleep in the bed that's why it's here." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Because I told Angela to sit in the bed and she fell asleep in it." He sat me down on the bed and Angela wasn't there.

"Alice called her house and told her parents that she was sleeping over, Emmett moved her across the hall to the guest bedroom." He said pointing to the door. He tried to kiss me but I dodged it before he got to me.

"I'm mad at you." I said trying to keep my voice mad and not express how happy I was about him being home.

"I'm sorry for the car but I think you should have the best and I think I should be mad at you." He seen my expression change in the dark and I seen him smile in the moonlight.

"For what I didn't do anything wrong like buying you a very expense car that's beautiful and awesome." He laughed and layed next to me on the bed where he sat me down. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down to where he was.

"You didn't tell me that you could sing." He said with a smile and kissed me. If he doesn't stop that I'm not going to be able to be mad at him. "Your kiss is garlicy." I blushed and he smiled but I tried to keep my mad face which turned into a relaxed face soon after I thought about I vampire and garlic.

"I can't sing that was just me and Angela having fun." I said around his lips as he kissed me. He moved down to my neck and up to my jaw bone and then to my ear.

"That's not what I heard in Alice and Angela's minds." he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"I can't-" He took control of my lips again.

"Yes you can I heard you."

"No." I finally grasped. He kissed me harder with more passion he doesn't do this usual what is with him. He pulled away after a little bit apparently nothing is wrong with him because I wasn't finished.

"Are you still mad at me?" He said with uneven breathing, I was breathing uneven too.

"No, I still can't sing but I can maybe deal with the car, maybe." He put an eyebrow up and smiled.

"I'll prove to you that you can sing."

"How are you going to do that."

"I'll prove that tomorrow after you sleep."

"Wait, I think I need more convincing."

He rolled his eyes at my comment and bent his head down to my ear. "Sleep my love, tomorrow I'll convince you."

I rolled my eyes and fell sleep from him humming of my lullaby.

**I hope you liked it please review if you do I will update sooner let's get at let 30 reviews this time it can hurt. Remember the compromise that I keep now it's your turn.**

**Love Ya From your Loving Awesome Your Going To Review For Story Writer Author**

**JASPERMYTWIN**


	4. I'll Prove It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight again or Alica Keys Butterflyz: I do own the story I made just using someone else's characters!**

**I'll Prove it**

**ANPOV**

I woke up in this strange house that wasn't mind until I remembered yesterday's day with Bella. I was at the Cullen's house and OH NO my parents are going to kill me. I got out of the bed and ran to the door into the hallway to run into another...wall? I saw a big figure bending over me so I screamed a little. It wasn't a wall it was Emmett, I looked up to stare at his hugeness and stopped screaming. I saw Edward and Bella run out of a room while Bella had a shocked face, Edward looked like he was trying hold back laughter.

"Sorry Angela... I thought only Bella fell though." Emmett said with a smile and then started to laugh with a BOOM. It felt like the floor was shacking under me but I think I was still shocked.

"Emmett don't be mean help her up." I heard a motherly voice say I think it was Esme. And it was!

"Sorry E- Mom." He 'helped' as in lifted me off the ground to my feet. Wait I'm not on my feet yet.

"Emmett put Angela down!" I turned my head to see Rosalie standing in the hallway in front of us. He put me down and put on a puppy face while Rosalie grabbed his ear and went what I suppose to be their room. Before anything I turned around to ask Bella why she was in Edward's room.

"Bella can I-" I'll ask her later but I smell breakfast and because my parents are going to rip me to shreds.

"Alice called your house and your parents said that you can stay for the week." Bella said with an excited voice. I wasn't going to be that excited if I was going to be bumping into Emmett everyday for a week. Eward stiffened a laugh and turned back into the room where he chocked out laughs. Bela and I had confused faces but they relaxed after we smelled food again.

"Angela there is a bathroom down the hall Alice should have layed out clothes for you." How did she know what size I wear? I walked to were Bella pointed and stopped to wonder where she was going to go. Bella must really know me because she answered me before I asked.

"I'm going to use Edward's bathroom and we don't sleep together he sleeps on the couch and I have the bed. He feels better when he knows that I'm comfortable." I need a better boyfriend who is like Edward because when I put Ben next to him...Ben next to him he sucks and Edward is a god. I went into the bathroom, to wash up and get dressed so I could see what kind of weird day I was going to have.

**BPOV**

I went into Edward's room were he was right in front of me. He grabbed my waist and kissed me with more passion than usual. He break away with an uneven breathe and fire behold his golden eyes. "What was than for?" I said trying to slow down my heart speed.

"Well, I was thinking why do you keep our secret so well and just don't tell anyone. I mean does it get stressful lying to people including your human best friend just to protect our secret." I thought about the answer for a little bit.

"No, it didn't because you guys are family and I would hate to see you guys get into trouble for something I did. You know I love all of you including Rosalie. Plus I think I'm getting better at my lying don't you think so." He kissed my forehead and lended his forehead to mine so our noses touched.

"Yes you are, I was convinced that I slept on the couch." I smiled and smelled his breath.

"And what were laughing at that was so funny." Well Angela falling against Emmett was pretty funny.

"Angela falling and her thoughts. First she thought Emmett was a wall and then she wasn't so excited about staying here because she thinks she's going to be running into him every morning. And she also thinks I'm a god compared to Ben and that he sucks." I laughed at the last one because I thought the same thing about Edward the first time I saw him too.

I went into the bathroom so I could get dressed and back to Edward and to Esme's cooking.

**AnPOV**

I got out of the bathroom and saw Alice staring at me in the outfit she picked out for me. She picked out skinny jeans with a long brown with a gold Baby Phat cat in the front shirt. I left my hair down and put on the gold flats she lefted for me.

"Come on Angela I'm going to put on your make up." She said with a grin and after she put on the grin, I felt a little a scared Jasper came out of the room and laughed, this must be how Bella feels.

"Alice leave her alone, your scaring her." Alice made a pout face and let go of my arm I fell backward. I'm usually not this clumsily, Bella must be getting to me. I knowed I did hit the ground yet I looked up to see Bella and behind her Edward.

"Bella you know if you want to save someone you can't fall also." He said and helped us both up before we both hit the ground. We blushed, Alice and Jasper were clapping there hands for Edward for saving me and Bella at the same time.

"We give you a 20." Edward bowed and then rolled his eyes after they started saying second round. Bella and me said thank you, blushed and all five of us went down stairs.

I went straight for the kitchen to see two plates of pancakes and sausage.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen this looks great but aren't your kids going to eat too."

"No they ate early this morning and please call me Esme." She said in a sweet voice. She was the nicest person I ever met and I wanted to teach who ever spread the rumors around the school a lesson. I did wonder what time they ate breakfast because it was about 7:30 when I woke up. But Bella did look like she was wondering so I didn't ask the question.

"Thanks Esme your the best." Bella said with a mouth full of pancakes. I laughed at her muffled accent with the pancakes and Esme did too.

After a little bit Bella and me finished our breakfast and cleaned our dishes even though Esme told us not to. We walked into the living room where Edward was on his piano and everyone else was sitting down listening.

"Bella, love." He said and everyone else looked at us.

"Yes Edward."

"Remember that talk we had last night about I'm going to prove to you that you can sing." Bella blushed and I blushed too knowing that if they had knew she could sing they knew I could play piano.

"Yes and no I'm not going to sing."

"Please and Angela can be your pianist again. If you only do this and then we can vote."

"Ok but if any of you laugh..."

"I will personal- umm well you know what I will do." Bella and me went to the piano and I started my excises.

**BPOV**

Angela and me went to the piano and Angela started doing her excises. I turned to see Emmett's huge smile and everybody else just sitting and staring. Edward walked over to me and kissed me while, he said 'Good Luck' I was happy he did say break a leg. He walked back over to his spot on the couch.

Angela looked at me and said 'You ready' I nodded my head. I turned around and looked at Edward straight in his golden eyes. Angela started the beginning of the song and I started singing.

_mmhmn mmhmn  
Lately when I look into your eyes I realize  
You're the only one I need in my life  
Baby I just don't know how to describe  
How lovely you made me feel inside_

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_

_From the start you told me I would be your queen  
But never had I imagined such a feeling  
Joy is what you bring  
I want to give you everything_

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_

_You and I are destiny  
I know now you were made for me_

_Oh oh oh  
I can't control it  
It's driving me  
Taking me over_

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_

_You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz_

The music faded out and I held the note as long as possible. I stopped looking into Edward's eyes to see everybody else.

I was surprised to see what I saw.

**I will update soon and plz tell someone to read it. We can do the usual compromise.  
Love ya ;)(;**

**YoUr AuThOr  
JaSpErMyTwIn**


	5. Shocked To The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just wanted to thank everybody for reading and reviewing. Just because I stopped this one story doesn't mean I don't have others so please read and review those. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Shocked To The End**

**BPOV**

Everybody except Angela was staring at me with open mouths. I was amazed that I shocked 7 vampires even Alice at once.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad." I said starting to glare at them now.

"I'll let you guys have a moment." Angela said going out to sit on the front porch.

It was super quiet in the large room of the Cullen's house until Esme came out of her shock and said something.

"Bella sweetheart that was very good not bad at all matter of fact." She said with a smallest voice ever.

"Amazing!" Carlisle showed and took everybody out of their shock...well except Edward.

"Bella that was awesome, it wasn't that good in my vision!" Alice squealed.

"Good job Bella, Emmett pay up." Jasper said.

"I didn't know you had it in you little sis! Jasper you tricked me you said that she sounded horrible in Alice's vision!" Emmett shouted and gave Jasper his have of the bet.

"Sure whatever Emmett you bet against me anyway." I said trying to look hurt. Rosalie came up and slapped Emmett in the back of his head. "Ow!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You did good Bella and don't mind Emmett's **rude** behavior." Rosalie said.

Wow if she liked it, it must of been good. Everyone went to the front porch to give compliments to Angela. When they left me and Edward were the only people in the room. He maneged to walk to the love seat when everyone was talking to me.

"Edward, love." I edged toward him like when he edged toward me after he beheaded Victoria. He had his face in his hands until he heard my voice. He looked at my position and had a confused look on his face.

"Bella love, why are you walking toward me like that." I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding and dropped my hands.

"Because you went in shock for about 5 minutes." I said confused and a little scared.

"Bella tell me why are you scared of what I think of your singing but not scared at the fact that I'm a vampire." He must of seen it in my eyes. He rolled his eyes at my hesitation and broke the space in between us. He kissed my hair and held me close.

"I have underestimated you totally." He said pulling me back to look at my face. I was calmer now that he was talking.

"How is that?" I smiled after he smiled at me.

"Because that song was for me and I-" I interrupted him knowing what he was going to say.

"You made me a lullaby from the heart and I just re-sung a song that someone else made that just expresses my feeling for you. If it was up to me you don't have to give me anything...and it is up to me." He smiled my favorite smile and kissed me.

Everybody came in laughing then went their separate ways. Angela walked over to me and Edward to sit down on the couch next to me.

"Bella do you know what I feel like?" Angela said getting excited and smiling.

"No what?" I smiled at her happy face and then I heard Edward moan. He also mumbled an 'Oh no' so I could only hear it.

"SLUSHIES!" she squealed. "Mike and Tyler invited us to get one at 'Snow Hill Slushy'. Oh...Mike said to bring Edward for round two and for some odd reason Tyler said to bring your tank top." I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes. Angela, me and Edward got up to go to the garage."

"Not again." Edward whined

"Not really."

"How?"

"I know how to stop my brain freeze now." We laughed and got in the car with Angela.

"Ready for round two of deja vu, love." I nodded my head and we were off.

**This is shorter and I'm sorry for that but back to the more important stuff, How did you guys like it? I have two other stories so you don't have to stop reading just because this is complete. Don't stop the adventure, keep going with the rest of my stories. You can do it!**

**Love ya  
Jaspermytwin**

**P.S. Love will continue if you do R&R others and this one.**


	6. Important Author's Note!

**_Author's Note_: Hey you guys! It's so nice to talk to you guys again or new readers if you're reading! So I've been thinking, you know since Bella's Brain Freeze so good that I would make a sequel! So I've put up a poll on my page or you guys can leave a review here. It's your choice so go for it! Oh and sorry this isn't a chapter for you that don't know that it's over. :( And if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

**-JaSpErMyTwIn**


End file.
